


more than just friends

by haikyuutrash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confession, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, My First Fanfic, a random scene i thought of that i just had to write, sleepover but it doesn't actually start in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikyuutrash/pseuds/haikyuutrash
Summary: Slowly, the number of times Kuroo would speak began to decrease until he eventually went completely quiet. Noticing the change, Kenma curiously turned his head to the side to look at his friend. It wasn’t a bad thing --- he could use some quiet while gaming --- but it was a little strange. And unfortunately for Kenma, it only got stranger.###It's just another sleepover at Kenma's house...until it isn't.orKuroo comes over for a sleepover at Kenma's house just like they have done before and things start to become a little different between them.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 14
Kudos: 177





	more than just friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic (ever) so i hope you like it!! <3

Kenma was enveloped into a warm embrace as he stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. “I missed you,” Kuroo mumbled. Not giving Kenma a chance to push him away, his right hand travelled up Kenma’s back, reaching for his hair and tangling his fingers inside, his other snaking around his waist.

They were once again having a sleepover at Kenma’s house, something that had slowly become a common occurrence. The younger boy had gone downstairs to get some food and in the short span of time he’d been gone, Kuroo had taken a quick shower, something Kenma could tell from how his hair was a little damp and he hadn’t gotten the chance to put on a shirt.

“It’s only been a few minutes,” Kenma whined defiantly, gently freeing himself from Kuroo’s arms. It was mildly strange, but ever since a few weeks ago, Kuroo had started to be slightly more physical around him. Not that they weren’t like that as children, but it was still a little different.

“Really? It felt like longer.” Kuroo slipped his arms around Kenma’s waist once more, pulling him closer and smirking at him, clearly an attempt to annoy him.

Kenma tilted his head up and pouted, a faint blush residing under his eyes. It wasn’t as if he’d never been this close to Kuroo before, but this time, Kuroo was half-naked and his well-toned body was clearly visible to Kenma. That made a _huge_ difference.

For the longest time, the two of them had been lingering in an indescribable part of the friendship spectrum. It wasn’t like they were just childhood friends anymore. At least to Kenma, it felt like there was something more. Yet, there was still a certain boundary that kept them at a little beyond best friends but no more than that. It was a strange feeling for Kenma, as though they were moving back and forth at the edge of a platonic relationship but neither had openly acknowledged it or done anything about it.

"Kuro?” he said quietly. Normally something like this would have lasted for maybe a minute or a little more at most, but unlike all those times, this felt different --- as if there were another meaning behind it that went past the previous ones.

The moment he’d spoken, Kuroo let go of Kenma abruptly, purposefully turning his face away so Kenma couldn’t see it. “Sorry,” he said hurriedly, pacing over to the other end of the room and back. By the time he’d walked back, he looked calm as if the last few minutes hadn’t happened at all. He quickly retrieved a shirt that he’d draped over a chair and slipped it on.

By then, Kenma had taken out his PSP and was setting up the newest game he’d bought. His face was still a little heated and he could feel the ghosts of Kuroo’s touch against his body, but trying his best to look indifferent as the other boy now did, he climbed onto his bed and sat down cross-legged, looking down at his console.

Without any sign of awkwardness of whatsoever feeling should have risen after what had happened minutes ago, Kuroo got onto the bed next to him. Kenma couldn’t understand how he could seem so nonchalant after they’d been so...touchy-feely. But maybe, that was just how Kuroo was. Kenma couldn’t tell if he liked that or not.

The two of them sat on Kenma’s bed with the younger boy playing with his PSP and Kuroo beside him peering over his shoulder as he remained with one leg bent to his chest and the other flat below.

“It’s weird when someone watches you gaming,” Kenma said subconsciously, not turning to look at Kuroo but keeping his eyes on the game console in his hands.

He heard the older boy hum softly in protest. “But you never show me your games.”

Deciding that he didn’t have much of a choice in the matter, Kenma returned his complete attention to his game, though he could tell that Kuroo was watching from the ridiculous commentary that he would make once every few seconds.

Slowly, the number of times Kuroo would speak began to decrease until he eventually went completely quiet. Noticing the change, Kenma curiously turned his head to the side to look at his friend. It wasn’t a bad thing --- he could use some quiet while gaming --- but it was a little strange. And unfortunately for Kenma, it only got stranger.

With his chin resting on the top of his knee and his head turned to Kenma, Kuroo was looking at him with an unusually affectionate look in his eyes. He seemed like he was trapped in a daze, staring at Kenma with the softest smile, one that the younger boy had never seen in the many years they’d spent together. Kenma could feel his heart skipping a beat and his face heating up. All of a sudden, everything felt so different between them. The moment felt like eternity as Kenma subconsciously locked his eyes with Kuroo’s. Maybe he’d just never paid attention, but it was only then that Kenma realised that the way they’d acted around each other hadn’t just changed a little, but _so much_ that it felt unfamiliar. Unfamiliar, but not unwelcome.

Thank goodness he was playing one of those choose-your-adventure RPGs so he didn’t meet with a ‘game over’ in the time he’d stopped paying attention to it. “Kuro?” he said softly. A chill travelled down his body. At times, being with Kuroo felt like a mystery, something that Kenma had to experience step by step and figure out for himself. And perhaps he’d previously wished it wasn’t like that, that it was as simple as all those video games he played, but as time passed, he realised that it wasn’t so bad after all. That maybe, just maybe, he liked it.

As though he’d finally snapped out of his trance, Kuroo blinked a few times and lifted his chin off his knee, lowering his leg so he was sitting cross-legged too. “Sorry,” he mumbled quickly, a tinge of red on his face. Was he...embarrassed? Kenma couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen Kuroo like this. He’d always seemed like he had the guts to do anything, like there was nothing that could faze him. But seeing the older boy looking down awkwardly, it felt as if Kenma had uncovered a hidden side of Kuroo.

“It’s fine,” Kenma said, though his voice had significantly decreased in volume. Strangely enough, it felt weird that such a moment had ended so abruptly, just like the previous one. Had Kenma been expecting something more? Shifting slightly while seated, Kenma returned his focus to his PSP. Before he could continue, however, he was interrupted by Kuroo’s voice, quiet with the smallest hint of hesitation.

“Can I kiss you?”

Almost immediately, Kenma turned his head once more to look at Kuroo, his eyes wide open. In any of the RPGs he’d played, this would be the moment where his character would start stuttering and their face would turn to a bright red. But somehow, it felt different. Maybe his games could never compare to what happened in real life. He didn’t stutter, or move, or blush profusely. Instead, he just opened his mouth faintly, enough to let out a quiet but steady answer. “Okay.”

Kuroo turned the upper half of his body to face Kenma. His hand visibly shaking, he raised it to Kenma’s cheek. His touch was warm, a relieving kind of warm, one that sent a shiver throughout Kenma’s body for the second time in just a few minutes. Then in a movement so quick that Kenma could hardly register it, Kuroo leaned forward and sealed the gap between them.

His lips were soft and warm against Kenma’s. In that moment, Kenma decided that no matter how good it felt to have his character meet a romantic match in an RPG, they could never, _ever_ , match up to this feeling he had now. He closed his eyes. It was exactly like he would have imagined it to be, if he’d imagined it before. And maybe, he really had.

It was a gentle kiss. It felt neither rushed nor forced and unlike all those weird movie kisses he’d seen where people got into a tangle of limbs, this felt like something straight out of a dream. A dream he’d never want to wake up from. He could feel Kuroo’s lips moving against his and his own parting slightly as he whispered the older boy’s name.

It was a few more seconds before Kuroo broke the kiss, though he remained close enough that their foreheads were still touching. Kenma could hear Kuroo’s breathing slowing down drastically, as well as his own. All around them, the world seemed to fade. Even the ceiling fan made no noise as Kenma slowly opened his eyes and was met with Kuroo’s hazel ones that were diluted in the most minimal way. “Can I...” Kenma heard the boy say, “kiss you again?”

Kenma didn’t answer and instead, he leaned forward and closed the distance between them once more, kissing Kuroo for the second time in the full seventeen years he’d lived. In that instant, he realised that maybe he’d wanted this all along. Somewhere along the way, perhaps in junior high, he’d seen Kuroo as something more than just a friend. And maybe he’d dreamt about this before, but this feeling, in its rawest form, surpassed all of those temporal dreams that never came to pass. He could feel Kuroo’s hand searching for his, lacing their fingers together tightly like a promise that he’d never let go --- a promise that Kenma would be holding onto.

When they finally parted from the kiss, Kenma decided that it was perfect. Even if it wasn’t a sappy confession in the capsule of a ferris wheel, even if it wasn’t a romantic night under the stars, even if it was just the two of them in his bedroom with a game console now lying on the blanket, it was everything he could ever want.

“I love you,” he heard Kuroo whisper between tired breaths, his lips only lifted a little off Kenma’s. The younger boy had never thought that those three words would make him feel a flood of emotions, but now that he’d heard Kuroo say them, he realised that he’d been wrong about that. “Sometime in junior high,” he carried on, his words stringing together like an endless sentence, “I think I realised that you meant... _that_ much to me...but I was afraid that if I told you, you’d think I’m weird and stop hanging out with me, that we’d never be able to return to what we used to be...” --- he stopped rambling and there was a steady look in his eyes --- “Kenma, you’re perfect and I know this sounds cheesy but you’re the best thing that has _ever_ happened to me.”

Kenma opened his mouth faintly, his lower lip trembling ever so slightly. It felt as if speaking would make the last taste of Kuroo on his lips fade away and Kenma didn’t know when he’d be able to get that feeling back.

“You don’t have to say it back if you’re not ready,” Kuroo said softly. The look on his face made it clear that he wasn’t offended in any way and he didn’t want to force Kenma into anything he wasn’t ready to do. It was a caring look, Kenma decided, and a loving one. “No matter what,” Kuroo continued, his hand still cupping the side of Kenma’s face, thumb brushing lightly against his skin, “it wouldn’t change the fact that I---”

“I love you too.”

Kuroo's eyes widened as if he was surprised that Kenma had said it back so quickly. In an instant, the shock faded and was replaced by the most beautiful smile Kenma had ever seen. If he could capture memories like photographs, this was one he’d keep in a frame for the rest of his life.

“Do you want to...continue your game?” Kuroo finally said as the two of them pulled away from each other, though it was clear in their eyes that both of them were far from done.

Kenma shook his head slowly, much to his own surprise. “Maybe we could watch a movie instead.”

The rest of the evening was spent going through the internet and finding movies they could watch, eventually settling on whatever was the most popular. But even so, there was a new feeling that lingered in the atmosphere between them. It was strange --- like a mystery in itself waiting to be uncovered. Neither of them knew what would happen next, or how things would be like between them starting from that moment onwards. It was like a new stage of a video game --- waiting to be conquered. But if there was one thing Kenma knew, it was that they would figure it out.

Together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! :D if you'd like to see me writing more kuroken fics (i can try other ships but no guarantee T^T), feel free to leave suggestions in the comments and i'll try to write as many as i can!! UwU <3
> 
> my tumblr --> ([x](https://hq-iteza.tumblr.com/))


End file.
